The present invention relates to a card lock adapted to be opened by use of a card of plastic or the like formed with cutouts and holes.
As a keyless lock, there is known a pushbutton lock which comprises a box provided with a plurality of pushbuttons, a plurality of pieces for engagement adapted to be operated by the pushbuttons, a slide member formed with a plurality of holes for removably receiving the engaging pieces, and a locking mechanism directly or indirectly associated with the slide member. By pressing predetermined pushbuttons of this pushbutton lock, the engaging pieces engaged in the holes of the slide member are disengaged, thus allowing the slide member to move and the lock to be opened.
With this type of a pushbutton lock, since only the predetermined buttons are pushed every time the lock is opened, the color of those buttons on their top changes more quickly and distinctively than that of the other buttons. Thus, there arises a fear that a person might easily find the combination of numbers.